Merry Christmas, My Love
by Erisna
Summary: He was a demon, she was a goddess. They meet one snowy Winter's Eve... Now neither of them shall be alone. [Fluffy Christmas Oneshot]


**A/N:** Well, here's a fluffy little oneshot to get you in the Christmas spirit. I own all the characters in this fic and nothing else. Happy (early) Holidays!

Merry Christmas, My Love

_Bah. Christmas. Why did the humans celebrate such a pointless holiday? _

These were my general thoughts as I walked down the deserted snowy street of Rustboro on Christmas Eve. I felt the snow crunch under my claws, felt the breeze trying to get through my thick white coat. What am I?

I am Disaster. I am Absol. The few humans on the streets took one look at me and ran, thinking I brought bad luck with me into the sacred holiday.

I sensed no danger in the air. Tonight would be peaceful. I sighed and settled on a street corner to stare up at the full moon, unbothered by the cold and snow. I suddenly turned my head as a sharp sound came to my ears- harsh laughing, quiet whimpering.

I stood and trotted in the direction of the noise, turning into an alleyway. Five pairs of eyes turned to look at me. The three Houndoom began to snicker, then turned back to the Glaceon and Leafeon huddled in the snow. Their eyes were wide, their hearts pounding. I narrowed my blood-red eyes and stepped forward, brandishing my razor-sharp scythe.

"Leave them alone." I spoke for the first time in what seemed years. Even more strangely, I spoke up in the defense of another pokemon. The Houndoom began to laugh.

"What are you gonna-" was all he was able to say before a Razor Wind courtesy of me slammed him into the brick wall.

"Go home and I won't hold a grudge against any of you." The two remaining hellhounds must have felt the steel in my voice, for they took one more look at their leader and then began running away with their tails between their legs. I cautiously approached the two Eeveeloutions I had saved. They stared at me, eyes wide.

"Are you two all right?" I asked courteously, noticing that both of them wore collars. The male Leafeon struggled to his feet.

"I am, but Sabrina here's hurt." He said, gently nudging the female with his nose. She whimpers, and I now see the blood on the snow from her gashed foreleg. I bow my head.

"I'll take you home. Where do you live?" I asked, approaching cautiously. The Leafeon- I can read that his name is Jack from his collar- stands protectively in front of her and growls. I stop respectfully.

"Be at ease. I will merely carry her home and then I will leave. I am sure your owner misses you." I speak softly, sadly. I have no trainer, no home to return to when the rain pours down and the air turns as cold as my heart.

I had a human once. A young boy, ambitious and intelligent. Team Magma killed him, threw him in the crater of a volcano to burn as an offering for Groudon. I had only been a kit, and I ran as soon as the pokeball's hold around my heart was released. Ran until my paws bled and I could not see for crying. Only then did I stop.

I shake myself out of my memories as the Leafeon steps aside warily. I gently take Sabrina's scruff in my mouth and lift her. She has the same family scent as Jack- I guess that they are siblings. Jack begins to trot down the street, and I follow him easily with the Glaceon dangling limply from my mouth.

Jack stops at a small white house and goes to the door, scratching and whimpering. An elderly lady opens the door.

"Jack! There you are! I was worried! Where's your sis… oh." Her gaze hardens and she picks Jack up as she glares with me. I know what is coming and put Sabrina down before backing away. Her rant is not long in coming.

"You filthy stray! How DARE you touch my Sabrina! Go away, you Disaster!" She shouts. I turn and bolt, ignoring the Leafeon's stunned protests. My heart is numb as I retreat to the edge of town and enter the wilderness. I've been rejected like this too many times before to really feel the sting… But still, the tiny, broken portion of my heart that still cares is crying. I want to do good… But no one ever notices. Unbidden, tears begin to spill from my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I whirl in shock at the voice… And then stop still, tears forgotten, as I stare at the most beautiful pokemon I have ever seen.

She is an Absol like me, but her fur glistens light red and her eyes are a soft blue. There is a softness about her- maybe it is just my stone-cold heart finally cracking, but she looks as if… she actually _cares. _I can't help my answer from spilling out.

"No matter what I do, people are always shouting at me, and calling me a demon." I whisper, trembling. She smiles gently and comes closer. I back up, afraid to spoil this… _goddess_… with my presence. But she keeps coming, and soon my hindquarters bump up against my tree.

"Let me tell you a little secret." I'm overwhelmed by her scent- she smells like holly and the season's first snow, sweet and soft and fresh. Her blue eyes stare sincerely into mine.

"It doesn't matter what people think of you." She whispers. "I am called a freak all the time- I am a Shiny Absol, after all. A freak and a demon. The best-Or is it worst?- of both worlds." She gives a short humorless laugh, and I am stunned. Who could ever put one with such beauty in the same class as me? I shudder and close my eyes. I can't help the question that spills from my lips.

"Are you a goddess?" I ask shakily, trembling. She laughs.

"No, I'm not. Why do you think that?" I take in a deep breath.

"You're more beautiful than anything I've ever seen." My voice drops into a whisper, and I can't help but open my eyes to see her reaction. Her blue eyes are mere inches from mine, and my jaw drops in shock. She smiles softly, sadly.

"Flatterer." She murmurs, but I can see that she's blushing when she looks away. She steps back.

"Come on, you can come home with me. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas." She says, turning away. I hesitate, then scamper a few steps to catch up. We walk through the snowy woods in companionable silence for a while. She eventually breaks it.

"So, what's your name?" She asks, her claws making soft crunching noises over the snow as she watched. I pause, trying to remember. No one had called me by my real name in so long… I remember it had something to do with Christmas. I think for several minutes, and the female Absol beside me eventually clears her throat. Suddenly, the name springs into my mind.

"Nicholas. That's what my old trainer called me." I whispered, feeling a lump gather in my throat. She senses my sorrow and gently brushes her shoulder against mine.

"I am Nyiri. It is a pleasure to meet you, Nicholas." We continue on, but I stop after a moment.

"Hey Nyiri…" I ask. She turns to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I can't pull my eyes off her. She starts, and then drops her head shyly.

"That depends… Do you?" She asks, and walks up to me so that we are face to face. I look up… And I am surprised at what I see there.

"Look." She does as I say, and her jaw drops open when she sees the mistletoe hanging on the tree above us. She blushes. I smile.

"You think it's a sign?" She hesitates, then suddenly locks her scythe with mine.

"Yes, I do." We kiss, in the sort of hallmark way you always see in the movies. She pulls away blushing.

"Merry Christmas, Nicholas."

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
